


You're Gonna Need It

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Modern AU, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, use of demeaning terms for women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You're on your way to a romantic getaway with John but get stuck in traffic. Soon, you find that there's a naughty way how you can pass the time.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	You're Gonna Need It

Today should have been great. Instead, you feel miserable. After not seeing John for two weeks, you're on your way to a hotel for a romantic getaway over the weekend. Not that you're looking for romance. Right now, you want nothing more than to get John naked and ride his dick until you forget your own name. The problem? You're stuck in the worst traffic jam you've ever been in before.

It's the middle of the summer, the heat getting to you despite the AC and your flimsy clothes. You could argue that you're wearing your tiny top braless and your shortest shorts to stay cool, but the truth is that you like to tease John whenever possible. 

Even that devilish thought went out the window about an hour ago, though. On both sides of John's car, huge trucks are blocking the view, and you begin to feel as if they're getting closer. You become more and more restless on your seat, shimmying around without finding a comfortable position. Finally, a deep sigh breaks out of you, and John turns down the music before turning to you.

"You okay?"

"This is bullshit," you grunt, gesturing at the road ahead. "We should be at the hotel by now. I could have gotten you out of your clothes an hour ago."

"You really think I'd be the naked one?" John asks, something lingering in his voice that sends a shiver down your spine. Indeed, you're usually the one presenting yourself to him.

"I'm just saying we could be doing way better things than standing in traffic."

"I'm sure it'll clear up soon." 

John and you both stare at the van in front of you, the trunk so stuffed full that you can't see the people inside. Still, you hate them because they're in front of you, blocking the road to your pleasure. You sigh again, making John take another look at you.

This time, he doesn't bother asking what's wrong. Instead, his eyes wander from your face down and linger on your chest before he studies your legs. You grow even hotter, trying your best not to move, but you roll your hips a little, enjoying the friction the jeans cause between your legs.

"Do you really need it so bad that you can't wait?" John asks, amusement in his voice.

You prefer not to answer, although you know how that might get you into trouble. John doesn't give you much time to make up your mind.

"No answer?" he asks, the dangerous edge from before back in his voice.

When you stay still, he reaches for you, placing his hand on your neck. It's like a secret code, telling you that he'll keep going if you don't stop him. You bite your lip, underlining your silence. 

John lets his hand travel down your neck and shoulder, his fingers taking the thin strap of your top with them. As soon as your breast is exposed, he grabs a handful, kneading the soft flesh before moving over to the other side. You wish you could tell John no, but your nipples harden under his touch, and you feel that familiar tingling between your legs that you've been trying to keep away for the last few hours.

"I asked you a question," John insists, rolling your nipple between his fingers before giving it a hard pull. 

You gasp, knowing full well that it's futile to play this game for long. "God, yes, I need it bad."

John takes his hand away and watches you instead. "Take off your shorts."

"But I-" 

"Don't make me ask twice, darling."

Despite the use of the pet name, you know you're in dangerous waters, so you quickly comply and shimmy down your pants. To surprise John at the hotel, you only put on a flimsy little thong that barely covers anything. Judging by the way John's eyes widen, you made a good choice there.

He puts a hand on your thigh, watching you squirm in anticipation as he rubs his thumb lightly over your skin. "What would you want to do at the hotel?"

"Ride your cock," you say without pause. After all, you'll end up confessing it anyway.

John gives no indication if that's a satisfying answer, but his hand moves up your thigh and between your legs. You spread them further apart to give him more room, and John runs his fingers over the soft fabric of your underwear. Without even looking at you, he keeps teasing you, making you bite your lip again.

The column of cars moves a tiny bit, but you're too occupied by John's hand to really notice. The car's closer to the front of the truck next to you now. John leans over as if to take a look at the driver. "I remember when I was driving one of these," he says, his eyes roaming over your body again. "You wouldn't believe what I got to see from up there. Most people don't think about that when they do weird stuff in their cars."

You freeze for a moment before closing your legs and moving away from the window. "You think he can see me?"

John keeps up the rub between your legs, not worried about the possibility at all. "Would you really mind?"

You wish you could say no, but the idea of a stranger getting hard by watching what John does to you has something intriguing about it. You open your legs, eagerly rolling your hips to get more friction against John's hand.

"That's my good little slut," John says, and waves of heat rush through your body at the words.

John's touch is not quite enough, so you reach up to massage your breasts. Teasing your nipples always gets you incredibly wet, and John takes that as his cue to brush your underwear aside. His fingers dig between your folds, and he uses your juices to draw circles over your clit.

You moan eagerly at the touch, your fingers digging into the flesh of your tits as you imagine how the truck driver might get himself off. John keeps teasing you like this until you can barely sit still, lifting yourself up from the seat to get closer to his hand. He pushes you back down and slides two fingers into you, making you cry out.

"Jesus, girl, you really need it bad," John says, dragging his fingers in and out at a steady rhythm. "Did you think about this while I was gone? How badly you wanted me to fuck you?"

You moan as an answer, but of course, John doesn't let you off so easily. He keeps his hand still, not letting you get any more friction. "I didn't hear an answer from my little slut."

"I did," you gasp, your hips bucking. "I always thought about it when I got myself off, how good your dick would feel inside of me. I want it so bad."

John takes his hand away, and you wonder what you did wrong. You dare to look over to him and find him pushing back his seat. Then, he opens up his jeans and gets his cock out, stroking himself. "Get over here. We don't need no hotel."

You don't hesitate to crawl onto the other seat, and John pushes into you the second you're on his lap. "Fuck, yes," you moan as you sit down on him. You've always loved that first stretch and how good John fills you up.

"Better show me how much of a slut you are for me," he says. 

John grabs your breasts again, teasing your nipples before sucking one of them in his mouth. Despite the tight space, you do your best to bounce up and down on his dick, knowing full well how much John loves when you lose control completely.

You moan and gasp without holding back and make no attempt to stop John when he grabs your hips to push you down even harder. You forget everything around you, the only thing mattering to you the rising pressure between your legs and how John's cock hits your core with every thrust.

He holds you by the neck again and watches you while you grind on his cock, eager to give him as much pleasure as he gives you.

"Now that's how a good whore behaves," John says, his raspy voice hitting you like a stroke right between your legs. "I can't wait to rough fuck you through the night, give that tight pussy something to remember for the next time I'm gone."

His words drive you closer and closer to the edge, and then he moves his hand, his fingers closing tighter and tighter around your throat, his cock hammering into you with long, hard thrusts.

"I gonna watch you come on my cock before I fill you up," John says, and you take it as a command to come, no longer able to hold on.

You let out a cry as your orgasm rips through you, your thighs shaking. John uses the way your muscles clench around him for his own pleasure, not stopping to push into you for a second. His fingers dig hard into the flesh on your hips as he comes, filling you up just like he promised.

For a moment, you both sit still, breathing heavily. You might even have stayed like this for a while longer, but loud honks bring you back to reality. The trucks beside you moved away, and other cars roll past while the driver behind you completely loses his shit. 

"Fucking asshole," John grunts, and you quickly crawl back onto your seat, covering up as best as you can. 

The car behind you changes the lane, and John gives him the finger as he drives by. You can't help but laugh, happy hormones still rushing through you, and John smiles over to you while he tucks himself away. 

"Bet he's just jealous he didn't get to fuck the hottest little slut in town."

You roll your eyes, but lean over to give John a quick kiss before he starts driving. "You're such a romantic."

John laughs, but when you lean over to pick up your shorts, John reaches over to stop you. "I didn't tell you to put these back on."

"But-"

"But nothing," John says. "We still have some way to go to the hotel. You'll keep teasing yourself. I want you all wet and ready once we're there. You’re gonna need it."

He's not even looking at you now, focused on the road again. Still, you know that he's not kidding. After cleaning yourself up as good as possible, you reach down between your legs. Past experience has taught you one thing: if John says you’re gonna need it, you’re definitely gonna need it, and if you're honest with yourself, you can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr -> @[littlestarofthewest](HTTP://littlestarofthewest.tumblr.com) I'm always happy to take requests! :)


End file.
